


Starving

by ninjentsie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, It’s not nsfw so I dunno if that’s the right term, M/M, Movie: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), OOC, Out of Character, blood play???, fangs, still new to writing this ship so it’s not good, vampire, vampire!eggman, vampire!robotnik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: It would be impossible to count how many supernatural secrets the US government was truly hiding from the world. From Area 51 to cryptids to shipwrecks, there are a plethora of classifieds to choose from.But, the most peculiar by far is Doctor Ivo Robotnik.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Starving

It would be impossible to count how many supernatural secrets the US government was truly hiding from the world. From Area 51 to cryptids to shipwrecks, there are a plethora of classifieds to choose from.

But, the most peculiar by far is Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

A scientific genius since birth, has a 300 IQ and five phds to prove it. He works for the government creating defense tech and other mechanical works of art. The catch? Robotnik works for the government under the sole agreement that nobody will ever hunt him down for his secret.

He’s a vampire.

Robotnik is a fairly young vampire, only around 120 years old. He was bitten in his early 50’s and has been in hiding ever since. It wasn’t until the early 2000’s that the government offered him protection in exchange for his brain. Robotnik considered refusing, but it was either work for them or get a wooden stake through his heart. 

His job for the government made it ten times easier to hide. He was underground in a lab, allowing him to stay away from sunlight at all times. Because he could make his own schedule, he could sleep all day and stay up at night how his species is supposed to. The only person who stocked the fridge was himself, so he didn’t have to worry about running into any garlic by accident. 

The only issue was feeding.

Robotnik, being the scientific genius he is, learned how to create synthetic blood at a very young age. If that failed, he could drink the coconut water in the fridge. But, every once in a while, the doctor ran out of supplies and struggled to keep it under wraps.

Luckily, the government had plenty of useless workers to send his way if need be. Which is where the lovely Agent Aban Stone enters.

* * *

To the government, Agent Aban Stone was a joke. A throw away agent kept around for laughs. The agent was perfectly aware of this fact, but the health care benefits were undeniably useful and he wasn’t just going to quit. Stone knew that he was a good agent, even though nobody cared.

When he was assigned to work for Robotnik, he knew what it meant. Being assigned to Robotnik was to be given the death sentence. He didn’t understand why, but he knew that Robotnik “got rid” of anybody that worked for him. Despite this, Stone kept his head up high as he climbed down the laboratory ladder. He balanced his box of things on his head, managing to not spill anything. 

His shoes clicked on the floors, echoing down the dimly lit hallways. Stone took a deep breath and walked around, trying to find his new boss. 

After several minutes of checking different storage rooms, labs, hangars, and hallways, Stone stopped searching and sat in the little kitchen area. He set his box of things down and huffed, laying his head on the table. Where on Earth was his boss at?

Meanwhile, Robotnik was watching from the shadows. He had been sleeping, so he didn’t notice the agent come in. There were all sorts of secret passageways for getting around the base. He kept an eye on Stone, wondering how long it would be until he tried to leave. With glowing red eyes he watched as Stone got his phone out and called General Walters, asking if he came on the wrong day. The General didn’t answer.

Robotnik slowly creeped into the kitchen. Stone felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He sat up and turned around. He wasn’t even startled by the doctor eyeing him from the wall.

“You must be the new recruit.” The doctor said coldly, “How long have you been snooping around, agent?”

“Oh about-“

“Shut up. I don’t care.” The doctor sneered. “Get up.” Stone stood up while Robotnik circled him, eyeing him up and down. “Lose the jacket.” He ordered. Stone did so without question. He was used to these types of bosses, the kind that don’t allow questions or independent thinking. Robotnik reached up and grabbed Stone by the front of his shirt, bringing him forward. Stone blinked, but let the doctor hold him a little off the ground.

“Your job is to be my assistant. I don’t care if it says bodyguard or assassin or whatever else on that stupid application they forced you to fill out when they decided you were too slow witted and dull to handle any other job,” Robotnik hissed, “You bring me coffee. That’s all. Clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And!” Robotnik tightened his grip. “You refer to me as  _ Doctor _ . I didn’t work to get 5 phds so I could be called mister or sir.” He let go, dropping the poor agent. “I’m going to my personal lab. Make me a latte, agent. ASAP. Capiche?”

Stone nodded as the doctor walked away to his lab, into the pitch black hallway. He brushed himself off and turned to the coffee machine.

* * *

Robotnik’s leg bounced as he worked. He couldn’t focus, not when he was starving and there was a bag of blood just a few feet away. He instructed the new assistant to stand by the door until he needed him. Earlier he ordered the agent to keep his jacket off, that way he could keep an eye on his neck throughout the day (as a treat). But now he regretted it.  _ What was I even thinking? I can’t focus on work when I need to feed _ . He felt his fangs poking out. Robotnik forced himself to keep them in.  _ Just a while longer… let him get through one work day. _

The rest of the work day went smoothly. Stone brought him lattes and stood by silently. Occasionally, Robotnik would ask Stone to hand him something just so he would get close to him. The agent  _ reeked _ of fresh blood. Robotnik could drool if he wasn’t such a composed gentleman.

“Doctor, it’s 8:30. May I clock out?” Stone asked.

Robotnik glanced at the clock. He huffed, “Go ahead. Pick any room around here.” Stone nodded and left the room. Right when the lab door shut, Robotnik let his fangs out and growled in frustration. He stood up, pacing the lab. 

_ What am I supposed to do?  _ Robotnik thought impatiently,  _ Barge in? Pin him down? Rip his throat apart? _ He raked his fingers through his gelled hair.  _ What’s the big deal, I’ve done this millions of times with millions of similarly unimportant agents! Why am I hesitating?  _

_ Mortal feelings still linger with me _ . Robotnik took a deep breath and took off his jacket. He felt his eyes glow dimly as he stepped out of the lab, following the trail of Stone’s scent like a dog.

Stone was currently putting his stuff away, trying to survive through the constant yawning. 

Robotnik waited patiently for Stone to get into pajamas and into bed. He definitely wasn’t waiting for this so he could watch Stone take off his shirt and reveal the toned abs underneath. No, that would be silly.

After what felt like hours of waiting, it was time.

Stone was in bed, the light off. Robotnik opened the door silently, stepping in and creeping up to the bed. He looked over Stone’s body. When he was asleep, he looked so peaceful. Breathing evenly, curled up clutching the spare pillow against his chest. Robotnik reached a hand out, but the agent’s eyes snapped open.

He looked up at the doctor, not shocked in the slightest. “Evening, Doctor.” Stone said quietly, trying to hide that he was tired.

Robotnik said softly but with clenched teeth, “Good evening.”

Stone took note of everything going on. Currently, he was lying in a very small bed in the corner of a very small room with the door as far from him as possible. He might be able to push past the doctor and to the door, or he could subtly reach under the pillow for his pistol, or he could subtly reach under the covers for the knife in his holster on his leg. This would all be achievable if Robotnik was human, but Stone knew better.

The doctor, which Stone found out hours ago was not human, was clearly smarter and faster than himself. Immune to mostly everything besides a stake to the heart. He knew he wouldn’t get out of this alive through usual tactics.

So all he had was surprise.

He cleared his throat and asked, “Do you need to feed, doctor?”

Robotnik blinked and tried to hide his mix of confusion and shock. He huffed, “What?”

Stone sat up in bed. He asked again, “Do you need to feed?” 

The doctor almost looked offended that Stone knew his secret so quickly. “Yes I- I do.” Robotnik snapped, “But why do  _ you _ know that?”

Stone cleared his throat, yawned, and replied, “You're extremely tense, constantly fidgeting or shifting in your seat throughout the day. You look exhausted, like you aren’t usually up during the daytime. Throughout the work day you glanced at me, licked your lips, and looked away… None of the bathrooms have mirrors… There’s no food anywhere.” Stone shrugged.

“Impressive… Okay.” Robotnik nodded. He pointed out, “You’re not running away or screaming.”

“Well… You haven’t expressed any murderous thoughts to me yet, Doctor.” Stone said with a nervous smile. Robotnik narrowed his eyes. Stone quickly asked, “Do you need blood?” He saw the doctor’s eyes glow brighter just at the mention of the word. He took that as a silent  _ yes please _ . Stone slowly got out of bed so he didn’t startle the already confused doctor.

Robotnik moved out of the way as Stone got out of the bed and stood in the middle of the room. He felt himself tense as Stone took off his shirt and tossed it aside. Robotnik clenched his fists, almost glaring as this absolute- absolute  _ fool _ offered himself up to the doctor!

“You have  _ never _ even been bitten in your life!” Robotnik hissed, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Stone frowned and said, “Preparing myse-“

“Shut up!” Robotnik snapped, “You absolute, negative IQ, can’t even boil water, doe-eyed worm!” He huffed and simply pointed at the doctor’s shirt. Stone put his shirt back on, looking terribly ashamed but still not understanding why. 

Robotnik ordered, “Pin yourself to the wall while I explain this concept to your pea-sized brain.” Stone did so, not even questioning the odd request. Little did he know it would be the first out of thousands of times the doctor would ask him to do so.

“Being bitten is a  _ strenuous _ act! If you squirm or struggle or make too much noise then I will mess up the process and you will  _ die. Instantly. _ Also, it’s like donating blood to the stupid Red Cross except twice as draining. You _will_ lose consciousness, even if just for a few seconds. This means you’ll collapse. Now, usually I can use my  _ vampire magic- _ “ Robotnik mocked the term with a sing-song voice. “-and you won’t have to feel a thing! But, I’m starving and low on energy as it is. So, you need to be a big boy and suck it up.” Robotnik paced as he explained, which was difficult since the room was relatively small. Stone simply watched him go back and forth, talking and gesturing like a chicken with its head cut off. The doctor was almost cute when he rambled.

Stone was about to ask a question but Robotnik continued, “You’re the second assistant to not freak out. Hopefully you’ll be the first to not die. First one backed out last minute, struggled against me, and I ripped their throat.”

“Is that what will happen?” Stone blurted out, “You’ll accidentally tear open my throat if I squirm?”

“Yes. Don’t interrupt.” Robotnik snapped, “I’ll fire you without hesitation. Come on, we need to go somewhere better for this.” He opened the door and left. Stone quickly followed him, having to take extra large strides in order to keep up with the doctor.

Robotnik went through several hallways before finally opening up a door to his own room. Stone barely had time to focus as the doctor moved to the other side where another door waited. Through there was a fairly large bathroom, all white and red. It was an interesting contrast to the rest of the attached bedroom, which was all black with a few red things poking around. Robotnik shut the door once Stone came inside.

He instructed Stone to undress and wait. Stone did so, but left his boxers on. While the doctor rummaged through cabinets and drawers, Stone sat on the edge of the bathtub. It was huge, big enough for two people, three if they were small. 

“Aha!” Robotnik pulled out a red shower caddy. It was filled with a motley crew of different items. He turned to Stone and his triumphant smile was quickly replaced with a sneer. “I said undress.” Stone nodded and took his boxers off, folding them and setting them on the counter with the rest of his clothes. He had been naked in front of other people before. It just felt odd to be naked in a work setting. Although, he had done that before as well.

Robotnik turned on the bath and waited for it to fill up. He ordered, “Get in.” Stone did as he was told, getting into the hot water. He couldn’t help but sigh in relaxation at the feeling. “I can’t remember the last time I prepared a meal.” Robotnik said, “Probably… 19-... unimportant. I’m going to get you relaxed the old fashioned way. Bath salts, candles, blah blah blah.” He lit a few of said candles and set them around the bath.

Robotnik rolled up his shirt sleeves, sitting on a stool next to the bath. He asked, “How are you feeling?”

Stone shrugged as he sunk into the water. “Good… still tense.” He admitted. Robotnik nodded and got a bottle of soap. He poured it under where the faucet was running, creating bubbles in the tub. Next he poured lavender bath salts and two drops of rose essential oil into the water.

“There.” Robotnik said, “That should do it.” He sat back and waited for Stone to relax.

The hunger got more difficult by the minute. Staring at Stone’s naked body like this, the pure and untouched flesh, the steady up and down of his chest as he breathed. Robotnik could practically hear the blood moving through him, his heart thumping inside of him.  _ Come on _ , Robotnik’s brain begged,  _ Just do it. Dig in right now. No fucking warning.  _ Robotnik shook his head a little.  _ Savor it. It’ll taste so much better prepared properly. When was the last time you treated yourself to a nice dish? _

After ten painful minutes, Robotnik asked again, “How are you feeling?”

The agent considered turning back, refusing this absolutely insane request from the man before him. Or, even worse, saying he needed _more_ relaxation methods. Stone mumbled, “Relaxed… ready to get my blood sucked.” He sat up a bit. Robotnik eagerly unbuttoned his shirt and tugged his pants off. Stone stammered, “A-Are you getting in, Doctor?”

“Yes, I need to bite you.” Robotnik said. Stone still looked confused. Robotnik sighed and held back a groan of frustration. “I’m going to bite you in the tub because the blood will be easier to clean in my bathtub than anywhere else. Plus, I can hold you so you don’t drown. Don’t worry. Stay relaxed.” Robotnik explained as he got undressed and into the tub. He pulled Stone into his arms making sure the agent was comfortable.

Robotnik’s fangs came out. He smelled the agent’s neck, taking his sweet time to indulge in the pleasure of it all. The smell of the lavender, rose, and blood, the feeling of his fingertips on the agent’s hips, the sight of Stone tensing underneath him and-

“Hey.” Robotnik said softly, “Relax. It’s like a bee sting. You’ve felt worse, right?” Stone nodded a bit. “Alright, good.”

Stone awkwardly moved his head to the side. Robotnik gently took him by the chin and moved him where he needed him. “I’ll give you a three second count. After one I’ll bite you.”

With slow, gentle movements the doctor moved closer to Stone’s neck. Stone shuddered as he felt the doctor’s breath on his skin. Cold yet not repulsive to think about. He couldn’t lie that he was almost enjoying this unusual intimacy. Stone could smell the doctor’s aftershave.

His face suddenly went a bright red as the doctor began placing gentle kisses to his skin. Robotnik mumbled between kisses, “Close your eyes.” Stone obeyed.

“Alright. Ready?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“3… 2… 1.”

Stone’s eyes shot open as two very sharp pains hit his neck. He willed himself to stay still, to calm his breathing down as best as he could and not flee from the situation. Stone squeezed his eyes shut in pain, whimpering as he felt fresh blood trickle down his shoulder, chest, and back, into the bath water. He felt waves of pain and exhaustion wash over him, maybe a hint of nausea to component the feelings. His body slumped against Robotnik’s, unable to hold itself up.

Robotnik was on a power trip. He took as much as he could without injuring Stone beyond repair. The agent’s blood was surprisingly addicting, sweet and rich as it went into his own system. Robotnik dug his nails into the agent’s hips without thinking. He was used to eating rough, with a meal that wasn’t 100% consensual to the act. He held the agent tighter as he felt him slouch, most likely losing feeling in his body by now. With a pleasant pop, Robotnik finally unlatched his fangs from the poor agent.

Stone felt himself slip into unconsciousness as the doctor began carefully scooping up water and cleaning off his neck.

* * *

Agent Stone woke up later back in his own bed and in his pajamas again. His hair had been washed, a bandage put over his achingly sore neck, and his dignity intact. Upon trying to sit up in bed, he found it was nearly impossible due to the unbearable pain in his left arm and shoulder. So, he stayed in bed, curled up in the fluffy blankets Robotnik added for him.

The door opened slowly and the doctor poked his head in. His eyes were back to normal, his fangs hidden once more. If Stone didn’t have a throbbing pain on his neck and zero feeling in his arm, he would think the doctor was human and it was all a bad dream. Robotnik was carrying a cup of steaming hot tea. 

“You were passed out for an hour.” Robotnik said, “I cleaned you up. How’re you doing?” He sat on the edge of the bed, placing the cup on the bedside table.

Stone managed to whisper, “Dizzy.”

Robotnik chuckled, “I went a little overboard… You taste rich. And sweet.” Stone blushed, and then wondered if he should be blushing at a compliment like that. Finally he wondered if that was a compliment. The doctor suddenly said, “I expect you to be up and ready to work tomorrow at 10 am. This is not allowed to set you back at all. Every other weekend we will have these little feedings. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Doctor.” Stone replied.

Robotnik nodded and got up. He said, “Get some more rest. Maybe you’ll have half the feeling you need in your arm tomorrow morning.”

“Goodnight, Doctor.” Stone said with a hint of a smile. “I look forward to every other weekend with you.” 

“... As do I.” Robotnik didn’t look back, desperately trying to hide the blush creeping up on his pale white face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you so much for reading!! This is pretty out of character, not as much typical banter as I wanted, but it’s okay. I saw somebody write a fic where Stone was a werewolf and I think Robotnik was a vampire, so I wanted to try writing just one side yknow? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!!! 💕


End file.
